The invention relates to a control system adapted to keep under checking the passengers on a flying plane, so as to prevent and in the case avoid any action such as hijackments, attempts, etc.
Anyone who is a passenger on a flying plane at the present time, has certainly questioned if that flight occurs at safe conditions or not, and by looking at the passengers of the same plane try to understand if among them there is some evil minded person. Unfortunately, the current state of the art of the plane safety systems still providing many outboard checkings, also sophisticated, does not provide direct checkings on the persons on board and such checkings are relied upon the plane skilled personnel to intervene on the evil minded persons when the facts are degenerating, so as to neutralize such persons.